The Haunted Mask II/TV episode
"Haunted Mask II" is the eleventh and twelfth episode of season two of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the thirtieth and thirty-first episode overall. Part one and part two premiered on October 29, 1996 on Fox as a one hour special. Cast *John White as Steve Boswell *Amos Crawley as Chuck Greene *Kathryn Long as Carly Beth Caldwell *Kathryn Short as Sabrina Mason *Julie Khaner as Marilyn Boswell *Colin Fox as the Shopkeeper *Scott Wickware as Haunted Mask *Brenda Bazinet as Carly Beth's Mom (credit only) *Andrea O'Roarke as 11-Year-Old Girl *Derek Boyes as Husband *Cody Jones as Noah Caldwell (credit only) *Hayley Lochner as Scolded Child *Dave Harvey as Kindly Old Man *Hamille Rustia as Trick-or-Treater #1 *Shannon Duff as Trick-or-Treater #2 *Bucky Hill as Football Player *Alex Campbell as Vampire Boy *Trevor Wilson as First Teen *Jeremy Tracz as Second Teen *Christian Matheson as Third Teen *Alli Hicks as Young Mother *R.L. Stine as himself (host) Blurb Carly Beth Caldwell learned her lesson from the hideous mask she used to scare Steve Boswell last Halloween. Too bad Steve didn't learn this! This year he's determined to have the scariest costume on the block. He goes to the same spooky store where Carly Beth got her mask and finds one that looks like an evil old man with stringy, white hair and a wrinkled face. Steve may have the scariest mask in town, but suddenly he's feeling kind of old, very tired, and sort of evil . . . Plot Differences from the book *In the book, Steve is forced to choose coaching a first-grade soccer team as punishment for releasing a squirrel into the girl's locker room (while another punishment was blowing up basketballs by mouth in the gym every day after school). None of this plot appears in the episode. *The Haunted Mask from the original is featured much more prominently In the episode. While it was only briefly mentioned in the book, the mask appears as an antagonist in the episode. *In the book, Carly Beth's father and Steve's father make an appearance while they are not seen nor mentioned in the episode. *In the episode, the Unloved are burned by the shopkeeper, but in the book, they are simply moved into boxes within the shop's basement. *The shopkeeper also has a larger role in the episode, in the book he only appears briefly to warn Steve of the masks. In the episode, he is taken over by the original mask. *In the episode, instead of having a mask himself, Chuck was just dressed as a Mafia gangster. * In the book, Sabrina is a superhero for Halloween. In the episode, she's a tiger. *In the book, Steve steals the mask in hopes of scaring the first graders he's coaching. In the episode, he wants to wear the mask because he wants one last chance to do something scary before he's too old to trick-or-treat. *Carly Beth never reveals where she got the mask in the episode. Instead, they discover the shop by following the mask possessed shopkeeper. *In the episode, Steve's mother wants him to be a pirate again for Halloween but in the book, his mother is unconcerned with his costume, only commenting on the mask in disgust. *In the book, the first time Steve puts on the mask is when it melds to his face. In the episode, it takes multiple times for the mask to stick to Steve's face. *In the episode, Steve's mask is removed through a symbol of love. In the book, all the masks must be removed through different means. **In the book, Steve thought his dog Sparky was a symbol of love, while in the episode, Steve appears to not like the dog much and being vaguely annoyed when it started barking at his mask. *The book ends with Chuck now having a mask stuck to his face, while the episode ends with the old man mask and the original haunted mask being burned in a fireplace, with Steve's dog eventually burying it after it survives the flames. Home releases "Haunted Mask II" was released on VHS in the US on July 29, 1997, and October 1, 1999 in the UK. It was released on DVD on September 7, 2004. Trivia *John White (Steve) didn't portray Steve in "The Haunted Mask", but he played Michael Webster at 12 in season one's "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom". *Kathryn Short (Sabrina) played Sue in season one's "A Night in Terror Tower". *Scott Wickware (The Haunted Mask) appeared twice more in season two as the Masked Mutant in "Attack of the Mutant", and the hard hat worker in "Welcome to Dead House". *Cody Jones (Noah) also played Danny Anderson in season four's "The Ghost Next Door". *Chuck uses cotton wool to stuff his cheeks. This is a reference to Marlon Brando in The Godfather. *Posters of Courtney Love and Cable appear on the walls of Steve's bedroom. *Hamille Rustia who played Trick-or-Treater #1 also played in the "Calling All Creeps!" and "Cry of the Cat" episodes. Gallery Characters SteveBoswellTV(TheHauntedMaskII).png|Steve Boswell ChuckGreene.png|Chuck Greene CarlyBethCaldwell(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Carly Beth Caldwell SabrinaMason(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Sabrina Mason MarilynBoswellTV.png|Marilyn Boswell TheShopkeeper(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|The Shopkeeper TheHauntedMask(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|The Haunted Mask Old Man Mask.PNG|The Old Man Mask Unloved one 4 2.0.PNG|Unloved Mask MrsCaldwell.png|Mrs. Caldwell 11-Year-OldGirl(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|11-Year-Old Girl Husband(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Husband NoahCaldwell.png|Noah Caldwell ScoldedChild(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Scolded Child KindlyOldMan(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Kindly Old Man Trick-Or-Treaters1&2(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Trick-or-Treaters #1 and #2 FootballPlayerAndVampireBoy(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Football Player and Vampire Boy YoungMother(THM-Pt.2)TV.png|Young Mother Scenes File:Hauntedmask2 01.jpg File:Hauntedmask2 02.jpg Unloved one 4 2.0.PNG File:Hauntedmask2 03.jpg File:Hauntedmask2 04.jpg Old Man Mask.PNG File:Hauntedmask2 05.jpg Old Man Mask 2.PNG Old Man Mask with Spiders on it.PNG File:Hauntedmask2 06.jpg Old Man Mask 3.PNG File:Hauntedmask2 07.jpg File:Hauntedmask2 08.jpg File:Hauntedmask2 09.jpg File:Hauntedmask2 10.jpg Costumes01.jpg Costumes03.jpg Mask-LaboredBreathing.jpg Mask-StealsCandy.jpg Videos Goosebumps The Haunted Mask 1996 Promo Goosebumps The Haunted Mask II Promo 2 (1996) Advertising Haunted Mask II on Fox Oct 29 1996 TVGuide ad.jpg|Ad in the Oct 26 - Nov 1 issue of TV Guide Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes